Bikes
by Bunny Chaser
Summary: (two shot)Naraku has kidnapped Kagome, he makes a deel with Inu Yasha and Koga...a race...whoever wins keeps Kagome. But how is Inu Yasha to beat Koga. One word: Bikes


_**Okay, so that all of you know...I'm terribly sorry...I did say I'd update this last friday...but I've been so busy it's unbelievable. **_

_**Warning: This is a two-shot...there will only be two chapters.. Don't ask for more...please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

**_

_**Ran-dumb Inu**_

_**Story two: Bikes**_

_**Part 1: Abduction**_

Kagome lugged her backback to the top of the well, it was so heavy that it was slowing her down. Besides, Inu Yasha was usually here to help her out, and carry the large yellow bag.

But he wasn't there to help her out of the stupid well, actually, she realised looking around the clearing, he wasn't there to meet her at all! Angrily she slumped to the ground, determined to wait for him to come fetch her.

After a bout half an hour of waiting she fell into a light sleep, resting her head against her backpack.

She was rudely awakened when someone suddenly lifted her off the ground, securing her against a male chest, her arms locked between her and the man. Long black hair tangled with her equally raven locks, and she looked up with slight trepitation into a pair of crimson eyes.

Inu Yasha looked up at the sun and swore, he was late in meeting Kagome! He dropped the fox demon that he was currently trying to torture, and lept of towards the well. Leaving a very confused Shippo in his wake.

Upon reaching the clearing that the well resided in he found no Kagome. Only an overly packed yellow backpack and the stench of Naraku.

He emediatly picked up the pack and raced back to the village. He dropped the bag unceremoniously on the rough floor of Kaede's hut then yelled to Sango and Miroku. They came running, followed by the runt.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

Shippo was the first to notice that Kagome was not with the half-demon, "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"Naraku took her." He explained breifly. He didn't wait for anymore questions, but bounded off in search of his wench.

Inu Yasha instantly recognised the direction Naraku was headed in. Koga's den!

He pushed himself harder, not wanting Naraku to use Kagome as bait for the stupid wolf.

He arrived at the wolf's waterfall and new he had found them. He rushed through the cascade of white water into the cave that hid behind it. Naraku stood directly infront of him, with his back turned to the fall. Koga glanced at Inu Yasha breifly, then returned his blue fire gaze back on Naraku and the girl he held in his arms.

"What did you do to her!" Inu Yasha demanded angrily, seeing the uncontious state of his traveling companion.

Naraku turned to face him, disregarding his earlier conversation with the cocky wolf. "Why nothing much. She wouldn't shut up, so I made her." He said with a twisted half smile.

Inu Yasha ignored the scowl he was recieving from Kaogme , "Let her go!" He demanded.

Naraku smiled like a snake about to catch the mouse, "No, I don't think I will." He said. His crimson eyes flicked down to the sword that hung at Inu yasha's side, his hand clutching the hilt in his anger. Suddenly the cave was filled with a thick mist of vapors, causing everyone in the den to start coughing. After a moment he spoke again, this time from the cave mouth, behind Inu Yasha, "I have desided to play a game with you two. I will hold a race. It will take place at sun down in a nearby village. The first one to reach me at my castle will get to have Kagome. If neither of you, or even one of you, deside t race, you can forget about her. For I'll keep her, and you'll never see her again. Remember, sundown."

The vapors cleared, and Naraku was gone. "D" Inu Yasha swore, turnign away from the wolves, who were eyeing him warily, "Koga." He said shortly, eyes flashing red for a moment, "If you aren't there at sundown, I will personally rip out your throat." He threatened.

"Likewize muttface." Came Koga's cocky voice.

Inu Yasha snorted arragantly and stalked out of the den. He was heading towards the staring point of the race when Kirara caught up with im. "You were at Koga's, were'nt you?" Sango asked.

"Yes." He said shortly. Suddenly he got an idea. There was no way he'd be able to beat Koga in a footrace, but there was a way Inu Yasha could win. "Go back to Kaede's village." He told his friends, "Bring me Kaogme's bike. I'll be waiting in this next village. Meet me there at sundown."

"But-" Miroku tried to argue.

"Just go!" Inu Yasha yelled at him, "I'll explain after you get back."

Sango nodded and urged Kirara back the way they had come. Inu Yasha set off for the village.

It was about an hour till sunset when his friends arrived. They had the bike, and very confused faces.

He quickly checked to make sure the wheels weren't flat before he explained. Koga arrived shortly after and you could almost see the tention radiating off of the rivals as they locked eyes.

Sundown came, and they both met in the street, Inu yasha carrying Kagome's bike.

Koga eyed the bike with a funny look. After fifteen tense minutes, the race had not yet started, "Where is he?" Koga demanded angrily.

Inu Yasha shrugged nonchalantly, though inside he was raging at Naraku for daring to be late.

The he spotted someone he hadn't noticed before. That alone was a bit bizzsar, considering her appearance. Her hair was short and very pink.Two large black bunny ears peeked from her silky strands. She wore a traditional kimono that came just short of her knees. The shimmery black fabric clung to her curves alluringly, and revealed more cleavage than was absolutely nessicary.

She sauntered over to them and said in a sweet yet perky voice, "So sorry to keep you boys waiting. I hope you don't mind." She recieved an answering growl from each of the 'boys'.

"Who are you?" Inu yasha demanded after a moment.

"And would you bare my child?" Miroku asked, leaping forward to clutch her hands. She looked taken aback.

Sango marched over and conked him on the back of the head. She looked passed the monk to the bunny Youki, "So sorry, pay him no mind." Then she grabbed him and dragged him to the sidelines, muttering to herself.

The newcomer watched Sango with a small smile before turning back to the two male demons. "I'm PB Walkins, and I'm here to start the race."

Inu Yasha eyed her warily, "You don't look like one of Naraku's usual mnions."

She grinned at him, revealing her perfect white teeth, "That's because I'm not. I met him a short whie back, and he asked if I'd do a small favor for him. I agreed, so, here I am!"

She then turned and marched towards the end of town. Koga and INu yasha followed closely, the bick still clutched in Inu Yasha's hands.

"Now, as you know, all you have to do is get to Naraku first to collect his prize." She told them, they nodded, "Alrighty then! Ready?" She asked, "Go!"

Before they even had time to start Inu Yasha turned, "Hey wolf!" Koga stumbled, and looked back at Inu Yasha, "Wanna go ride bikes?" He asked with a grin, then he was gone, riding Kagome's bike.

Koga watched him in confusion, "Bike?" HE wondered, "Ginta! Hakakku!" He called suddenly. The two wolf demons were soon standing before him "I need a bike, fetch me one now!"

The two demon's looked at each other, then back to their alfa, "What's a bike?" They both asked in confusion.

"ONe of those metal things Inu Yasha was riding on!" He informed them with superiority.

"But where-"

"I don't care were you get it from! Just get me one, now!"

"Yes." Then both said, tails doen in submission, they ran off to do Koga's bidding.

Koga waited impatiently for his two lackies to return. The longer it took them, the farther and farther ahead Inu yasha got.

Finally they returned and he snatched the bike from them and paused. Now what?

After looking at it for a minute he rememberedthat Inu Yasha had sat on it. There seemed to be two places to sit, between the arms in front, and on the little triangle. The bars looked extreamly uncomfertabe, so he chose to sit on the triangle.

Now how to start the thing.

His legs were planted on both sides, suporting him.

Well, the wheels were round, so they must roll. He came to the only obvious concusion: he'd have to push off.

HE braced his legs then pushed forward, everything was fine. Then, after about three seconds something whacked against the back of his leg, hard.

Then it came again, on the other side, the bike started to wabble dangerously. Again the whack came, on his fist leg. He swerved the bike and his a large protruding rock. The bike lurched forward, then tipped to the side, langing on the ground in a tangle of metal and flesh.

His face flushed with anger and emberressment when he heard Inu yasha's friends burst out laughing.

Disgruntled, he dissentangled himself from the contraption and sent a glare in the direction of the laughing party.

Determined, he climbed back on the bike, studying the two things that had continued to whack him. He wasn't about to let that happen for a second time. Finally he pushed off and held his legs away from teh body of the bike, so as to not let them injure him. The bike wavered from side to side, and he had to stop more then once to regain his balance. He started to despise the bike like nothing else.

Pretty soon he felt that he had gotten the hang of it, an dwas able to go at a more continuous pace.

Inu Yasha had been riding hard for the last half hour and it was starting to get pointless. It wasn't like Kagome was going anywhere, and Koga was obviously far enough behind as to not be an emediate threat. So he slowed down.

After about fifteen minutes of this more leasurly pase he heard something behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, and almost laughed aloud.

There was Koga, he had at least known how to sit on the thing, and he'd gotten the hang of steering. Other than that, he looked pretty silly. Both his legs were held out to the sides of him as far as he could stretch them. Everytime he started to slow down, he'd plase his feet on the ground and push off. He was wobbly, and swerved dangerously. Then he looked up and saw Inu Yasha.

After watching him pedling for a moemnt he started to copy the dog demon's motions.

His face flushed further with emberressment. Now that he knew how to pedle properly, he gained on INu Yasha quickly. They were soon neck to neck, and headed towards a very important turn in the road. If they missed turning at the appropriate time, they'd go over the edge of a rather high cliff.

Koga turned to face Inu Yasha with an evil, satisfied smile. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed, not liking the way the demon was behaving.

Koga smirked, and flexed his left hand, the one that was closest to Inu Yasha, showing off his lethal tallons. then in a quick, clean swipe, he slashed Inu Yasha's front tire. Then he turned his bike away from the looming crevice, laughing. Kagome would soon be his.

* * *

_**Aren't I mean? I know, no one likes my cliffies...but my cus demanded it. You will also be recieving the conclusion to this lovely two shot after about a week or so...maybe longer depending on how busy I am. The more reviews we get, the more likely I'll update it sooner. Please tell us what you think, did you like it? Please:**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
